Cato & Clove :The untold story of the doomed lovers from district 2
by Hgames
Summary: While everyone was so focused on Katniss and Peeta. Everyone forgot Clove and Cato. Maybe they are a bit different. Maybe they are careers. But still Love is Love. And this is their story...
1. Chapter 1

**_Cato & Clove_**

**_The untold story of the doomed lovers from district 2._**

_Chapter one - Butterflies_

'I want my Barbie doll!' My little sisters screams. I am laying in my bed. And put my pillow on my head. 'Go away, I don't have you stupid doll !' I yell at her. She must be the most annoying little punk ever. But she stays and start screaming ' I want Betsie!' Betsie is the name of her doll. then my mom comes into the room.' What is going on ?' she asks. 'Mommy Clove has betsie' she says. She puts her innocent smile on. That smile that makes her adorable. She has a gift making people do things for her when she puts that smile on. Especially my mom.'Is that true young lady?' my mom says . I sign. 'Mom I'm 15 years old, Why would I have that stupid doll of hers'. Of course I'm lying. I used the doll for Knife training at it on school. It was really funny actually.'well okay then' my mom says.'maybe you should look in your drawer'. My sister gives me her nastiest face. Even for a 8-year-old she is amazing at manipulating people. She is even better than me .My mom throws some clothes in a basket. 'well get up clove. You know what day it is today' She says .Of course I know what day it is today. It is reaping day. The least boring day in District 2. Today one girl and boy Will join the hunger games. On school we train our whole lives for this. Everyone is excited about it. In Other districts is it a punishment. But hey, You can't change anything about it. So you should make the best of it. There are so much volunteers you need to sign up before. There are even special rules for it. Normally Kids between 12 and 18 can enter. But here it is only from 15 till 18. Because that will improve the change to win. This is my first year. At school we learn different fighting techniques. I practised since I was like 8 years old throwing knifes. It is fun and pretty useful. One time there was this guy.I forgot his name but it doesn't matter. He was joking around about my hairdo. I mean it is just sad to joke about that, come on please get a life. So he leant against a wall laughing at me. I grabbed A knife and Threw it at him. Not to kill. Just to scare him. I nailed him with 5 knifes to the wall. I laughed and walked away. And that was the last time someone said something about my hairdo. I look in the mirror of the bathroom. I clean myself up and put my favourite sweater on. It is red and warm. My mom bought it for me as a Christmas present . Downstairs my breakfast waits for me. My father is reading the paper. On a normal day he would work in the mountain. He is a stone miner. District 2 is famous on it. Stone stone and stone. It seems all boring to me. 'Nervous?' My dad asks me. 'Not really' I answer. And why should I ? I eat my breakfast and drink my milk. My little sister is watching some stupid child show with an elephant and dog. 'I'm going now'. I'll see you Later. And without looking to anyone I leave the house.

I wander around the streets of district 2. On my left I see the huge mountain. District's 2 pride. Where my dad stone mines for a living. I can't believe I maybe need to work their too one day. I try not to think about that. But the thought keeps bothering me. Or I need to be just like my mom become a house wife. Even worse. I can't imagine taking care of children. My children and clean up their mess all day long. I finally can put the thought away. I hope maybe I get picked. It is a 1 in a thousand change Because everyone wants to. But I hope. It could change my life. I could have anything I want. Running pride to my district. Unlimited food, money everything. My family is not rich but also not poor. We're a wealthy family. My dad earns enough money working in the mountain. We can afford luxury. But still I can't imagine myself working, mining stone all day long.

I enter a kiosk. The bell rings that tells that a new customer comes in. 'Can I help you young lady' The man says. He looks friendly .He has a long brown beard and wears glasses. I buy a magazine an some sweets. After the reaping there will be nothing to do the whole day. So I have something to read. The bells rings. A blonde guys walks in. I stare at him. He is tall and very muscular. He must be around 16 I guess. And very handsome..

'young lady' the man says. 'I'm sorry what?' I say. I was distracted by his angel looking skin and those intense blue eyes. ' That is 3,75' He says. I pay the man. And give the tall guy a last look before I leave. I walk a few streets and then I sit down on a bench. Was that just love at the first sight? I don't even know this guy. I turn the magazine to page on. My hand are shaking. I see a huge title on the front page saying. _'Finnick Odair dating Cashmere from district 1?_' I laugh. It is funny to see these things. Not that they are true. But their really entertaining. I start to relax a bit. There is also a Big title ;'_Enobaria insures her tooth for 11 million?'. _The most magazines are about the people who won the games once. They are called victors .The Celebrities of the I'll be in some magazine one day . I can see it in my head : '_Clove Tenae's Hairdo_?".I laugh at the thought.

I eat a few sweets and read some pages of the magazine. The sweet taste melts on my tongue. They have different colours. Red, orange. green. I feel like I melt away with then. To the image in my head of the boy. I never felt like that before. Like I have butterflies in my stomach. Of a guy I don't even know.

The clocks loud. That means we need to gather for the reaping. I put the magazine and the left over sweets in my bag. And I walk downtown.

The square is filled with people when I arrive. Some kids are already in the square of their age. In other districts they need to register all the children first to check if everyone is present. But in district 2 it is a kind of holiday. So nobody wants to miss it. The whole city square is filled with stalls and artists . They spit with fire, Juggle or do other amazing stunts . It is very cool. And there are lots of different food. Crispy bread filler with meat and vegetables, pancakes filled with cream. It is one of the best days in district 2'.

After a lot of pushing and pulling everyone is on his or her spot sorted by age. A woman walks on the stage. It is Tiara Pearl the escort of district 2. Her eyelashes are green feathers, she wears pink lipstick and her hair is shorts and blonde. She keeps pulling her purple skirt over her knees. In the Capitol it is the highest fashion. But here in District it is just one big joke, she looks like a clown. one that I just saw . But he looked better. She tests the mic and a sharp peep noise fills the city circle 'Welcome, Welcome ' she says. 'Happy hunger games! And may the Odds be ever in your favour!' Her huge smile on her face is almost creepy.

It is the same routine they give every year. First the talk ,then a short movie about the war and the rebellion. During the movie I observe the people on stage. The major and his wife , The victors Brutus, Enobaria and Lyme. I wonder if Enobaria actually insured her teeth for 11 million. I look closely she grins. I see her sharp pointy teeth dipped in gold. Enobaria won the games by tearing every tribute's throat. Great tactic but not something I would do. After the games she Cosmeticly changed her tooth to a weapon. The results are these 32 sharp, dangerous, dipped in gold points in her mouth. I wonder if she has ever bit on her tongue. Tiara is almost flying with her high heels to the microphone after the short movie. I wonder how she can walk a whole day on those things. I couldn't walk 3 steps with my mom's ones .'The time has come, to select one courage young man and woman, With the honour of representing district 2, in the 74 annual Hunger games' Her voice echoes through the city circle. People listen tensed.' Ladies first' Tiara walks toward the reaping orb with 1000 papers in it. Carefully she picks one ,walks to the microphone and reads it. '

**_CLOVE TENAE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two._

I can't breathe. Is it true ? Slowly I start walking toward the stage.'Come one' Tiara Helps me on stage and congratulates me. 'Thank you' I say. The crowd is cheering. People are yelling my name . I take a little bow. I wave back at them. I can't believe this actually happened.' Give a warm welcome our first tribute Clove Tenae!' She yells. A huge smile appears on my face. This will change my life! I can do this. I can win, go home and get everything I want. After the crowd stops cheering Tiara continues. 'Now for the boys' she say in the microphone . People hold their breathes. Carefully Tiara picks a paper from the other reaping orb. She folds it open and reads it out loud 'CATO HADLEY!' Cato Hadley' I think. I never heard that name before. Escorted by 2 peacekeepers he walks toward the stage. He has short blonde hair and the most blues eyes I have ever seen. No wait the boy at the kiosk… For a moment I almost choke on my breathe. It is him! That boy! Tiara helps Cato on stage. He throws his fists in the air and everyone starts cheering. He must die if I want to go home. I'm still frozen when Tiara lifts up our hands in the air and says 'Our tributes Cato Hadley and Clove Tenae!' The whole City Circle goes wild. Cato shakes my hand. The peacekeepers take us of the stage.' Tiara asks if we want to say goodbye to someone. 'Or see you soon' She says smiling with her creepy capitol accent. Cato and I shake our heads no. besides my mom will only wine about that I need to be careful.

The train station is about 30 minutes with the car. We sit in the backseat with Tiara as our Human separation wall. But it doesn't matter. I need to talk to him on some point. Whether I like it or not. Tiara starts talking about the capitol. The food, clothes our apartment. I try to ignore her. I keep thinking what I need to say to him. 'Hi I'm clove, and about 2 weeks you need to be dead so I can go home?' I feel like my stomach is going to throw out the sweets I ate .

We get pulled and pushed by peacekeepers into the train. People are cheering, taking pictures of us, yelling our names. Cato and I wave from the window. The train gains speed and we leave district 2 behind us. District 2 is with District 1,3,7. The nearest to the capitol. It Is a one day trip. Tomorrow morning we will Arrive..

Tiara shows us the train. Our Bedrooms included a bathroom. All this luxury. You can't compare this with the luxury in district 2. She Takes us to the cabin where we have diner. The door opens. I see 3 people. The victors. Lyme is writing in a notebook, Enobaria Files her nails and Brutus has both feet on table and eats an apple. They look up when they see us.'Well,Well look what we have here' He says. He stands up and walks towards us.'Fresh meat' Enobaria smirks. Brutus looks amused. Like a lion that is stalking his pray. ' Is he your Boyfriend?' He asks out of nowhere. I'm surprised by this attack. 'No!' I yell. Cato looks confused. ' Well your head is turning red like a tomato' He says. On his face I see a Grinch. 'O Brutus, Leave her alone!' Lyme says. Brutus lifts up his hands. 'Okay sorry'. Lyme gets up and walks toward us. ' Hi I'm Lyme' she says. And we shake hands. 'Of course they know your lyme' Enobaria smirks.'they're kids they watch TV you know' . Lyme gives Enobaria a mean look. She immediately stops talking. 'Well diner will be served soon' says tiara. she almost flies out of the room on her high heels. She leaves us with the victors. Between these people I feel like little kid, a rookie. Cato grabs a chair and sits a crossed Brutus. I drop myself on the bench and lookout of the window. On the other side sits enobaria. I want to say something to her. I don't know to get her attention. To let her know I'm not just any another tribute. 'Did you really insured your teeth for 11 million?' I blurt out. I put my hands in front of my mouth. I really should'nt say that. 'Clove your so stupid' I say to myself In my head. Enobaria stops filing her nails and looks at me. Across the cabin. Brutus starts to laugh. His laugh fills the whole ears hurt of it. Cato looks kind of shocked. I can see Lyme smirking. And then I do an another stupid things. I pull out the magazine of my bag and I show it to her. Now Brutus goes totally crazy. He laughs even louder. ' I like that kid' He can bring out between the laughing. He falls on the floor and starts slamming his fist on the ground. Then something happened I didn't expect.'Girl, come sit next to me' Enobaria says with a smile. and I do. She turns on the first page of the magazine. Enobaria shows me all the victor rumours. She tells me all kinds of things. Like finnick odair is not dating cashmere. 'They wanted to see how fast a rumour would they went for a drink. They had a bet' She tells me. 'So..' I say. 'And no I didn't insure my teeth for 11 million.' She says laughing. 'Well i actually meant who won?' I say. 'What?' Enobaria looks confused.'I mean did Finnick or cashmere win?' I say. Now Brutus loses it totally. His laugh is like a serene. My ears hurt of it. 'Never bet with Finnick odair' He says. 'look brutus and Lyme' Enobaria yells. Brutus immediately stands behind enobaria. Lyme joins her. ' I didn't know we where dating' Brutus says to Lyme. We look together through the magazine.I earned their respect. That is one thing. But know this. Cato gives me a mean look. Like he is jealous. I stand up and grab an apple from a bowl. 'Don't spoil you appetite' Cato says sarcastically. Tiara comes in with a few avoxes.'Diner!' she says cheerful.

During Diner we talk about our strategy. 'Stay at the cornucopia' Brutus says. ' and Allie with the tributes from 1'. It is normal that 2 and 1 are allies. It is every year. 'after you took the Cornucopia. Grab the stuff you need and go out hunt' enobaria adds. I nod. After the dinner we watch some of the reapings in other districts. A little girl named Rue who slowly moves toward the stage in district 11. A completely weird guy names Marvel from district 1. The crowd cheers and yells his name and the girl named glimmer. He looks kind of odd to me. But he is muscular and tall, so he could be useful. The Girls has long blond hair. She waves and blows the crowd kisses. 'ugh, that are going to be my allies' I think. Then in district 12. A hysterical girl who screams as her little sister walks toward the stage. 'I VOLUNTEER!' She screams 'I volunteer as tribute'. Her little sister screams hysterically when she gets pulled away from her by the peace keepers. 'Districts 12 very first volunteer!' says the woman. She looks even worse then tiara. Then a small but muscular guy named 'Peeta Mellark' gets reaped. 'Our tributes Peeta Mellark and Katniss everdeen!' The woman says cheerful. Brutus turns of the tv. 'well those are your competitors' he says. He takes a sip of his drink. His glass is filled with green containment. It is probably some alcoholic fluid. 'Well that's going to be easy' Cato smirks. His blonde hair shines in the lights of the lamps. It is dark outside.'Do not underestimate you opponents' Brutus says. Brutus looks mad at Cato and Lyme gives me a look. suddenly it is quiet. Cato lifts an eyebrow at brutus and says.'She is 12,underfed and small'. He is talking about Rue. Enobaria smirks.' I thought kids needed to go to school till 18?' She says. Cato and I look confused. Brutus signs.'Kid do you know what kind of product District 11 delivers to the capitol?' He says. Cato still looks confused. ' Grain' Escapes from my lips. Brutus nods.' So?' cato says. ' So.. those kids work all day in grain fields, They know everything from eatable plants till poisones snakes. She has even a bigger change then surviving then you guys.' He says. Then a cold silent ethos appears. Brutus continues ' your changes depend on each district you are from. For example District 12 they mine coal, They have no sense of what happens out in the nature. That why they always lose. They are underfed ,thin and have no skills. But they can do long without food. Longer the you guys.' Brutus explains. He is right. But still we are stronger. We will have enough food from the cornucopia. Together with the careers from district 2. 'Okay that is enough brutus' Lyme says. 'You should get some sleep'. Cato and I nod. We leave the cabin. Immediately Lyme starts arguing with brutus. I say goodbye to Cato without making eye contact. He must be still mad. I drop myself on my bed. And I immediately fall in a deep sleep.


End file.
